Appocolyptic Desires
by Rini-sama
Summary: Ch7 up.When Two exchange students and a new teacher arrive The CCS gang are hurled into another adventure, but why is Tomoyo's emotions so important?
1. Dreams and a Chibi Freak

Ch 1: Dreams and a chibi freak....  
  
A/N: Oooo spooky!!....Not really but atleast -pretend- to be scared so I feel better...-.-  
  
NOTE: All japanese definitions will be posted at the end of every chapter! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~Story Begin~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark where she stood, nothing was familiar. It all seemed so....odd.  
  
Suddenly everything became clear, she recognized the tower looming infront of her, it was how all her premonition dreams went. She blinked slightly when she saw a figure on the towers beams, unlike all her other dreams the figure was facing away from her and was crotched on the ground. Curious she called Fly and flapped her wings flying over, when she reached the end of the beam, now the figure was facing her, but the head was bent down. She noticed that the figure was hovered over something. She tilted her head and walked a bit closer going slow out of caution. The something turned out to be another person, taller than the first from what she could tell by the long legs, muscular, it was a male laying across the ground. She got even closer, the moonlight appeared from behind a cloud and the hunched over figure chose that time to raise its head.  
  
She let out a gasp. Long Lavender hair flowing around a beautiful cherub face, scrunched up in agony. Usually life filled Athymist eyes clouded and dull, filled with still unshed tears, while rivers of it ran down the porcelain cheek. Blood was on the usually clean clothes and even on the dainty hands. She shook her head slowly. It couldn't be, this couldn't be! Nothing like that could ever happen, not to her....not to Tomoyo!!  
  
It was then that she leaned back down and Sakura noticed the shaggy locks of Navy blue hair clotted with blood, the beautifully mysterious Cobalt eyes now closed in pain. Blood ran freely down the soft milky cheek, blood clotted the usually primp and pressed shirt, drenching it and clinging it to the fit chest. She held in a sob, not him too. Not Tomoyo and Eriol!!  
  
Eriol's eyes opened half way and he smiled weakly at Tomoyo lifting a hand to gently brush from her ear to her chin. She smiled softly at him, murmuring words Sakura couldn't hear. Then his hands fell back onto the ground. Sakura's eyes opened wide and she did the only logical thing......she screamed. Loud and hard.  
  
Sakura woke up screaming, Kero transformed quickly and looked around for anything that could have threatened his mistress, A few seconds later Yue flew into the window, Sakura had made it a habit to keep it open, at his insistence that it was for her safety.....that and he was sure 'That damned bunny' would give him a mental lecture on the importance of respecting people's property. He also looked around for potential threats before looking at his shaken Mistress, he absently noticed the presence of both Fujikata and Touya. But he wasn't really surprised what with Sakura screaming bloody murder.  
  
"Sakura-sama? Are you alright?" Yue asked in his usual monotone voice. After seeing his imuoto was o.k. Touya allowed himself to be annoyed. "Do you know that this is the earliest you ever got up?" He yawned and watched as his father gently comfort his daughter, then after a lot of coaxing on her part, he left for bed. He didn't have any classes today so he was due for a little rest. Touya stayed behind watching as Yukito appeared out of the folded wings. As usual Yukito was confused as to how he got there, he immediately looked to Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" "Fine Yukito-san." "Are you sure?" "Hai." "Good." He managed a smile at Touya. "Looks like I'll be staying over." Touya rolled his eyes. "I think I might have some clothes you can fit into, although we may have to pin it closed around your skinny frame." "You make it seem like I'm unnaturally skinny!" "You are unnaturally skinny!" Yukito pouted but let Touya lead him to his room, he had a good 3 hours until it was 6:00. He figured a few more moments of sleep couldn't hurt. Even though he had technically slept through whatever had gone on. Even Kero went to sleep, although he slept in his big form at the foot of Sakura's bed, sensing his mistress need for comfort. Sakura was glad for it, but she had trouble going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~Morning. Tomoeda Middle School (From what I remember, most of what we call Middle school takes place in their elementary school as 'Class A' 'B' etc.....unless I'm wrong? O.o) ~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was running, she had to get to school. For once she wasn't late, but she just had to get to school now! She had to make sure that....she couldn't even think it, the dream had put too much in her head already. She skidded down the hall, flying pass friendly hellos from others she knew at one point in time. Although it seemed incredibly rude, none of them mattered right now.  
  
She quickly opened her homeroom door panting, the occupants looked over hearing the door being quickly slid open. Tomoyo had her usual smile on, which turned slightly worried as Sakura simply stared at her. Sakura slowly walked over as if afraid her friends image would disappear as it had in her second vision--no, thinking of that would bring pain, she told herself. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura stayed quiet just sitting next to her friend, she knew it wasn't where she sat, oddly enough she had ended up with the same seating arrangements as before and virtually the same people in it too. "Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Sakura simply leaned forward and hugged her, Tomoyo hesitated before patting Sakura's back whispering soothingly to her, that whatever had upset her would be alright. She froze when her shirt began to get moist. "Sakura-chan?....Are you....are you crying?" She leaned back to look at her face and gasped. "You are crying!" She said an accusing tone as she hugged Sakura to her gently stroking her head. "What's the matter? Why are you so sad?"  
  
Tomoyo knew when Eriol and Li came in, she could hear them bickering all the way down the hall, well it was more like Eriol was 'innocently' teasing him and Li was trying to kill him without being caught. She didn't care either way, if anyone could make Sakura feel better it would be Li. They did love each other. Li and Eriol stopped as soon as they saw Sakura weeping into Tomoyo's embrace. Tomoyo was already giving Li a pointed look that seemed to scream 'Come-up-here-and-comfort-your-girlfriend-or-I-WILL- hurt-you!!' He complied walking swiftly over, he gently nudged Sakura up, one look at who it was and she clung right to him, fresh tears sprouting from her lovely emerald eyes. Eriol gave Tomoyo a questioning look, all she could do was shrug. She was just as confused as he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura had more or less calmed down, but she kept sneaking glances at Tomoyo as if trying to reassure herself that her best friend was alright. She was even slipping Eriol those same looks and practically clung to Li as she ate her lunch. Tomoyo frowned, she had forgotten her lunch in all this commotion. "I left my lunch in class, I'll be right back." She stood but paused at Sakura's panicked look. "I'll be fine Saku-chan. I'll only be a minute if even that long." She flashed her a reassuring smile before disappearing inside. Sakura whimpered which drew Li's and Eriol's attention. "Sakura, love, what's wrong? You've been jumpy all day." "Yes, what's bothering you Sakura-chan?" Sakura took a deep breath and looked in the direction Tomoyo had gone to before looking down at her sandwich, it only had one bite in it, if even that. "I...had another one of those dreams, you know the ones. When I'm on Tokyo Tower." They both nodded, Sakura always had those dreams when something big and magical was about to happen. "Well what happened?" Li asked as Eriol scooted closer so she didn't have to raise her voice for him. "I was on the building, like I always am. I had a new outfit on, and I see a hunched over figure, so I use fly and go over. I notice the figure hovering over something....that part isn't important, my second one is." "Second?" Eriol asked slightly alarmed. "Hai, in this one the figures standing up, back to me again. I can even hear the person crying. Then the person hunches over and wings sprout from its back, their all bloody and it begins to make a puddle at the person's feet. I ask if the person is alright, and they turn towards the moon...." She paused biting her lip. "And?" Li prompted gently. Sakura sobbed softly. "It was Tomoyo. She was crying blood, and then another figure came and took her away, she didn't want to go so it forced her. I tried to help. But I couldn't move, Earthy was holding me back." She sniffled before crying again. Li and Eriol blinked. "But Sakura, it was only a dream. Don't worry we won't let anyone take Tomoyo away. Right Hiirawagiza?" He blinked when no answer came, he turned ready to repeat himself when he spotted the serious look on his face, Eriol was thinking.  
  
"Hiirawagiza?" "...Sakura, was there any other things in your dream? Another figure? Was Tomoyo different in anyway?" Sakura seemed to be remembering before she nodded. "Yes, she had a symbol on her forehead. But I was too far to see it and it was covered in-" She closed her eyes as the images attacked her again. Li held her to him but she sat her head up to look at Eriol. "And...she was dressed all in white, like a gown or something." He nodded as Li comforted her. He blinked, Tomoyo was taking an awfully long time. "She's going to die." It came so suddenly he almost fell over. He blinked and looked at the source of his shock, a small girl no older than 11 looked back at him, her pink hair brushed up into two long ponytails that reached midback. "I'm sorry what?" "...She's going to die." "...Who...and why would you say that?" "...I say it because it's the truth, and the one who will die is your friend." He blinked, Li was getting angry, the small girl was making Sakura shake. "Get lost kid, we don't have time for your games." Li grunted. The child turned her crimson stare to him. "You can't save her. It's not for you to do, you'll want to. But you can't." She looked back at Eriol. "No matter what you do. She will die." She turned as a boy her age called her. She continued to talk her eyes still trained on the boy and the other kids waiting for her. "Don't forget. She's going to die." Eriol was getting annoyed with her. "We won't let her die; besides she's strong enough to protect herself." She turned and looked at him slowly shaking her head. ".....I'm not talking about Sakura. Tomoyo will die. And not even the cards can save her." She turned as the boy ran up and grabbed her arm dragging her back to there side of the fence.  
  
The others sat there shocked, as the girl passed the fence she stopped grabbing the fence and watched sadly as Tomoyo walked out before the boy pulled her away. Eriol, Sakura, and Li trained their eyes on Tomoyo as she walked over, her attention was on her bento as she searched in it. "I can't seem to find my tea. I know it was packed. I saw it this morning when I left. I might have left it in the car come to think of......Why are you all looking at me like that? It's like you've seen a ghost or something." Sakura broke into a fresh set of tears, and Tomoyo was left confused as Li went stony faced comforting Sakura, and Eriol stared into space with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'll what!?"  
  
"If you don't answer I swear I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!!"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"I'd like to think of it as an unshakable promise..."  
  
"You'd actually kill me?"  
  
"Oh heaven's no! Far too messy for my taste, but I have no qualms about hiring someone to do it......you know I have the power to do it."  
  
Eriol shook his head in disbelief. Of all the things he'd seen in his lifetime he'd never imagined this. He actually thought it impossible, but here he was; sitting in the music room, being trapped on the Piano seat by no other than the picture of perfection herself, Tomoyo Daidouji. It....unnerved him and yet he couldn't say that it was something that wasn't as odd when he thought about it. Tomoyo may have been a sweet and polite girl. But if someone was unlucky enough to get under her skin,-- something he had managed to do once, before he decided to skate along the edge of it for his safety-- they'd regret it. She tended to be very...persuasive when she really wanted something. And more often than not is was usually something Sakura wanted.  
  
This time however, what she wanted Sakura already had, and she out and refused to try to pry it from her; and Ofcorse it would upset Sakura farther if she tried to pry it out of Li, whom would be the most stubborn so she'd probably have to bodily harm him, so Ofcorse that left only one person. Eriol Hiirawagiza, himself. "You really should seek some sort of help for your....mood swings." He winced when he received a solid, and very painful he might add, hit to his right cheek. He should have known better what with Ruby Moon,--whom by the way had told Eriol that it was a girl and that if he ever forgot that for even one second he would regret for all his unnatural life-- whom he had made the mistake of calling 'violent and moody', had promptly left him in the middle of Antarctica in his underwear; and not even his shouts of 'I'm your master' and his 'I-am-your-superior-so- you'd-best-not-defie-me-because-I-can-destroy-you!' look had not saved him from her anger one bit.  
  
"Ow....you have a mean right hook, Tomoyo-san. Did anyone ever tell you that?" "Don't change the subject Hiirawagiza-kun!" He winced and smiled his usual 'I'm-not-going-to-behave-so-you'd-best-get-used-to-it' smile which was promptly diminished by Tomoyo's far more powerful 'You'd-best-try- because-I-can-make-your-life-hell-without-ever-lifting-a-finger-and-still- look-sweetly-innocent' smile. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was sworn not to tell you!" "By whom?" "I can't tell that either." "Hiirawagiza!!?" He was definitely in for it, not only had he managed to bring out her 'Inner Daidouji' as Kinomoto-sensei had so lovingly dubbed it when Sonomi herself had shown it to him....time after time, and still managed to do over phone; but he had also made her raise her voice in a tone that suggested that not only did she have his number, but she kept close tabs on it on a daily bases. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-san, but I really promised. You wouldn't want me to break a promise would you?" "I'd hate to sound rude, but frankly Hiirawagiza-kun......I don't care." She gave him her sickeningly sweet smile, keeping her hands at both sides of his head to keep him backed up on the piano seat and Piano. In which case he had no chance to escape. Ofcorse he could always push her away, but what with the risk of angering not only her, but a large crew of special security, Daidouji-sama herself, a very powerful mistress of equally powerful cards, a powerful warlock whom also happened to be head of a very powerful clan, two guardian beasts, Two magically powerful deities, whom disregarding who he was to them would help, along with a very strong Kinomoto-san, and Kinomoto-sensei whom was learning to use his power, and half of Tomoeda, would all crush him at the drop of a hat if he had so much as misplaced a hair on her dainty little head. Besides that, he never ever wanted to harm Tomoyo, he had come too close countless times before to test Sakura, to even bare doing it again. "I want to know what's going on.....and I'd prefer to know. Now." He sighed. "I really want to tell you, but I can't." "Hiirawagiza-" "Sakura-chan made me promise not to!!" Whatever she was going to do or say died at her name. She could never do anything against Sakura, not her Sakura. She sighed and backed up freeing him from his lovely prison. Eriol brushed away the fact that he didn't seem to mind being under her one bit, although if he were to nudge her under him and extract a few key articles of clothing, He quickly shoved it to the back of his mind where he hoped it would get salmonella poison and die. "O.k......fine. I won't ask anymore." He sighed. "But if anything happens to Sakura-san you better promise to tell me everything!!" He nodded smiling as per usual. "Scouts honor." "Like you were a scout..." He looked wounded. "Why Tomoyo-san! I'm hurt you think I'd lie!" She gave him that 'don't- start-with-me-today-or-you'll-surely-regret-it-in-the-next-twenty-seconds' look and he backed down. "Your positively no fun Tomoyo-san." "I know."  
  
A/N: Wai!!!! Done! *does the 'chapter done' dance* XD R&R!!  
  
Definitions: Chibi- Little/kid Sama- Master Imouto- Little sister -Chan- Familiar title for a female Daijoubu desu ka?- Are you alright?/ What's wrong? Hai- Yes -San- familiar title for male and female of higher/more respected level. 


	2. The new face, and Double trouble

Ch 2: The new face, and double trouble....  
  
A/N: Oooo! Wait and see!!.....Now act like you're in suspense!! o.O!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tomoeda middle school~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li sighed; they were having a lousy week. After that whole incident everyone seemed to be on edge, when they had told the Guardians, Kinomoto- sensei, and Touya about it, none of them took it well.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on?" Nakuru wondered sitting on the arm of the lounge chair Eriol currently occupied. Sakura was nestled on the right side of them on the couch, Touya sitting next to Sakura passing glares with Li over her head, Kinomoto-sensei sat across from Eriol in the other lounge chair, Kero sat on the coffee table munching on sweets with Yukito, and Spinel sat on Eriol's shoulder away from Nakuru, silently mourning the one missing person that could (and would, seeing as Sakura was usually embarrassed, Li and Touya were laughing, Yukito was a bit mixed up, Kinomoto-sensei usually slipped out before anything happened, and Eriol took far too much pleasure in it to care, as did Kero) save him from Nakuru.  
  
Touya nodded. "What's this meeting about?" Sakura took a intake of air before looking pleadingly at Eriol. He took the hint and scooted forward a bit to talk. "Sakura's had a vision. And another...party had also let us know that her vision was true.....Tomoyo-chan...is in danger of loosing her life." He termed it as softly as he could, he wasn't surprised when Kinomoto-sensei gasped, Touya tensed up, Yukito and Nakuru were nearly in tears and both small guardians were instantly in his face. "What!!?" "What do you mean Daidouji-san is going to die!!?" He gently calmed them down until they sat on the coffee table. "The details are still a little shaky, but as you know, Sakura's dreams usually mean that something...dangerous and magical is soon to be coming our way, and now we know its main target is Tomoyo-san. We thought it best that you all knew so that if you see anything a bit off-" "Like say, someone asking about Tomoyo, or someone following her, or anything." Li added in. "-Then to be on your guard. Her safety is of the up-most importance" Sakura nodded. "I agree."  
  
"We all do." Everyone but Eriol blinked and looked over to where Yue now sat, his face was stern as always but there was a tint to his usually cold eyes. He was worried. "I think it best that we all take turns watching over Daidouji-san. And even Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Kero Beros and I can look over her house at night." "Yue-san?" Sakura blinked. "Daidouji-san shall not be harmed. She is important to you Mistress and so she is important to me. Also, the bunny seems to have a liking for the magic-less girl." Sakura smiled. "Arigato Yue-san." "No need Mistress." Kero arched a brow and smirked. "Are you sure you're not doing this because you may have a liking for Tomoyo-chan?" Spinel smirked. "Or maybe he just wants a reason to watch her without question?" Yue shot them both an icy glare before looking to an amused Eriol. "I'm assuming you'll keep watch over her as well?" "When has Hiirawagiza stopped watching her?" Li mumbled, Eriol cast him a glare while the others stifled their laughs and amused smiles. Eriol ignored them. "Ofcorse Yue. But I do need another favor from you. I'll talk to you about that tomorrow. Right now we need to worry about Tomoyo-san." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
They spent the rest of the day tensing at every off thing they felt around them. Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel, and Kero had transformed atleast 30 times before they decided to just go out and keep a look out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
He passed a glance over at Tomoyo's desk, she Ofcorse was sitting there indulged in an animated conversation with Sakura; Ofcorse if anyone who didn't know them would look they'd think the conversation was completely one sided. But Li knew better, Tomoyo talked with her body, with her smiles, and her eyes. She was....the quiet support. He frowned turning to look back out the window. He had never really though much on Tomoyo, his whole world was currently wrapped in a conversation with her. Sakura was all he ever thought about, that and whether her brother would kill him or what Hiirawagiza would do to embarrass him again. (He was very proud of his Chinese poems that described various parts of the female body in 'sweet' words. Li usually turned a bright red by the middle of it and Eriol would dash away while he had to translate it for them.) But Tomoyo had not been someone he thought too much on. She was simply there. Ofcorse she was his friend and he protected her like one would an innocent little sister, but he never really gave her much thought. He knew that Sakura cared very much for her and vise versa, he knew of Tomoyo's past infatuation with Sakura, but he also knew that she had worked out of that, she still taped just about everything Sakura did, but she acted more like a loving sister, than the love struck admirer she used to be. But Tomoyo stopped being a thought; she never -did- anything that would make him think too much on her. She was always polite and helpful, and made it a habit to help people without really meaning to. It was like her second nature. To go where she was needed and simply help.  
  
He knew that he had thought a lot on Sonomi-san. She was a person that would get anyone thinking. He mostly thought on her because she seemed to think she had two daughters instead of one. Sakura and Tomoyo. And it was always Sakura that she worried over, -Sakura- that she had suddenly thought of and on a whim bought a gift. He couldn't see how Tomoyo hadn't got jealous of her, she didn't seem to mind. He also thought on how much Tomoyo looked like Sakura's deceased mother, Nadeshko-san. He had asked Touya on it once, and he didn't seem too surprised about it. He had told him that Sonomi was obsessed with Nadeshko, and she even hated his father for being with her. He told him that she had wanted to be the one to be with her like that, that she despised his father for 'taking' her Nadeshko away. He had asked him what that had to do with Tomoyo looking almost exactly like her, and he had said that Sonomi must have felt that it was the only way she could have Nadeshko with her forever. She had forbidden Tomoyo from cutting her hair because Nadeshko wore hers long. She had taught Tomoyo to be polite and sweet, because Nadeshko was. To have a love for music because Nadeshko did. To always have a smile on her face no matter what because Nadeshko did... In short, she wanted Tomoyo to -be- Nadeshko, simply because she couldn't have the real thing. He had asked Touya what Tomoyo thought on that if she even realized it. And he simply shook his head sadly. "She does it because it makes her mother happy, that's all that matters to her." He thought that was a very sad relationship.  
  
But he couldn't hate Sonomi; she was like her daughter was. Obsessed with her cousin. Only she didn't have any friends to fall back on, any other people to help her get over it. To congratulate her when her looks got less and less desperate, and to listen when she felt she was loosing it, to distract her with other things when her mind wanted to wander, or to push and encourage her when she felt like giving up and just wallowing in her unattainable love. Sonomi only had Nadeshko growing up, so she was trapped in her obsession. And because of that she didn't realize just how wrong her reasoning was, or how wrong it was for her to try to force her daughter to be someone she never could be. She was stuck and no one could save her now.  
  
His attention snapped back to the present when the teacher called for the class's attention. "Alright class, we have a new student." He tensed when two students walked in, one had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail while the other had short black hair in a shaggy style, and both had sharp crimson eyes and a very serious look to them. Around them was an air that demanded respect, it wasn't there appearance that made him tense but the power he felt flowing around them like and over filled glass. Glancing over he could tell that Sakura and Eriol had sensed it too, which meant come lunch time Nakuru, Yukito, Touya, Kero, and Spinel would all be there to see whom had driven their senses.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said not noticing the stares the two were receiving from Li, Sakura, and Eriol. The long haired boy spoke while the other one looked over the crowd seeming to be looking for something. "Ohayo, I am Ryu Itsuki and this is my brother Ryan Itsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." His eyes locked onto Tomoyo. "Some more than others." He mused with a small smirk. Ryan's eyes locked onto the three magic holders before sliding to Tomoyo. Li narrowed his eyes before sharing a look with Eriol, he'd noticed it too. Tomoyo was oblivious to the looks she was receiving and simply smiled sweetly to the new comers  
  
The teacher smiled. "Well Ryan and Ryu, you may sit....." Li and Eriol both made a silent prayer that they would be seated -far- away from Tomoyo. "Ah! Next to Daidouji-san and behind Daidouji-san next to Minato-san!" Both boys let out a small groan and dropped their heads to their desks. Someone was against them today." Tomoyo obediently raised her hand so the boys would know where to sit, smiling politely to them both. Ryan sat behind her while Ryu took the space next to her giving her a sickeningly (In Li and Eriol's opinion) sweet smile. "Ofcorse you two will need someone to show you around school, let's see....." Ryu looked over at the teacher and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Daidouji-san, can you escort them? I'm sure you'll make them feel right at home." Li and Eriol again exchanged a look, along with Sakura. They all felt a pitch in the boy's magic; they must have used it to get Tomoyo's assistance.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I would love to Crane-san." Ryu gave her another charming smile before turning forward as the teacher began the work for the day. Li and Eriol paid little attention to the teacher, there focus solely on the newcomers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you mind if Ryan and I eat with you Daidouji-san?" "Not at all, I'm sure my friends won't mind!" "Oh do you mean them?" Ryan asked jerking his head toward the three quickly making their way over. She blinked in surprise but smiled none the less. "Sakura-chan, Li-san, Hiirawagiza-kun!" Sakura smiled at her Eriol gave her a small smile, but Li was too busy glaring at the twins. "They wanted to know if they could have lunch with-" "No." Tomoyo blinked in surprise. "Li-san! Be nice they are new here." "Then I'm sure they can find someone else to eat with, maybe with one of their new fans?" He mused jerking his head in the direction of the girls sighing over the new additions. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed and Li knew he was in for it, but couldn't she see it was for her own safety? "Syaoran Li, I told them it would be alright to eat with us-" "But-" "SO they -will- it with us or we -will- have a major problem on our hands and I'm sure you wouldn't want that -would- you Li-kun?" She mused giving him her 'if-you-so- much-as-make-them-shift-nervously-I-will-hurt-you-despite-what-Sakura-may- feel' smile, and he -knew- he had upset her if she wouldn't mind hurting Sakura's feelings. He growled but Tomoyo was unmoved. "Fine, I don't care." He grumbled stalking off to where they usually sat; Sakura gave the boys an apologetic smile before running off after her boyfriend. Tomoyo sighed and looked pointedly at Eriol. He smiled and shrugged before looking to the two. "Right this way gentlemen?" He grinned and walked ahead Tomoyo walking after him while Ryu walked next to her and Ryan walked behind them.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and this is Syaoran Li." Li grumbled but said nothing. Eriol smiled again. "Hiirawagiza Eriol pleased to meet you both." Tomoyo gave a small sigh at his antics before smiling to the twins. "And I am Daidouji Tomoyo." "Our lovely little tour guide." Ryu smiled, Ryan rolled his eyes and mumbled a soft 'oh brother' behind his drink. Ryu turned a smile to his counter part. "What was that dear brother?" "Oh nothing just commenting on your bull shit level. It's quite high these days don't you think?" Sakura spit out her drink in shock and Li stifled his smile as he patted Sakura's back, Ryu's smile didn't even falter. "Oh come now brother, you don't think what I'm saying about Daidouji-san is true?" "She's cute and all, but your simply full of it my -dear- brother." "Full of it brother?" "OH yes quite full in fact." "Ah, well everyone's entitled to their opinion...and interests." "And that is supposed to mean?" "I'm simply saying if you find certain other's attractive that is your own business." "Certain others brother?" "I mean if say you'd find someone like...Hiirawagiza-san attractive that would be your own business." "Oh....I see. Were starting this again are we?" "I'm not starting anything brother." "And your bull shit level has raised another octave." "I'm simply stating a fact." "No, your stating what you think is a fact, -brother-." "Well someone is definitely snippy this evening." "And someone is definitely a jackass, all his life." Tomoyo sputtered on her drink and gently lifted a hand. "I'm positive that this is none of my business but do you think you can refrain from arguing at this moment?" "Why Ofcorse Daidouji-san." Ryan gave a slight nod in answer still glaring at his grinning brother. Eriol arched a brow, evil or not they would be interesting to get to know.  
  
A/N: Aren't the twins so sweet?......yeah...don't answer that....  
  
Definitions: -Sensei- Teacher Ohayo- Hello -Kun- Familiar title for a male friend/family member 


	3. Another in our mists

CH 3: Another in our mists....  
  
A/n: Uhm.....act....misty? o.o  
  
~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto, Kinomoto....why does that sound so familiar?" Ryu mused as they were eating their lunch.  
  
"Kinomoto-sensei is what you're thinking of." Ryan supplied taking a bite of his meal of tempura.  
  
"Ah yes! I remember now."  
  
"That's my father." Sakura mused looking up at them. "How do you know him?"  
  
"Our guardian talked very fondly of him, said he was an inspiration to anyone wanting to get into teaching." Ryu smiled and stole some tempura from his brother who nearly impaled his hand with his chopstick.  
  
"Eat your own food." He growled moving his bento away from Ryu's prying hands.  
  
"But your lunches always look better." He pouted.  
  
"Maybe you should make your own for a change?"  
  
"You know I can't cook! Baking is my specialty."  
  
"Then bake a cake for lunch."  
  
"I can't eat cake all the time." He smiled slightly, knowing full well he was annoying his brother.  
  
"Sounds like a personal problem to me."  
  
"Mou, Onore Ryan!"  
  
"Yes, a jerk that can cook." He smirked as Ryu frowned and went back to poking his lunch. Tomoyo smiled slightly before sliding her bento to Ryu.  
  
"Here, I always have too much and I never finish it, you can have it if you'd like."  
  
"Oh I couldn't take your lunch from you Daidouji-san!"  
  
"I don't mind, I'm not really hungry anyway." Ryu gently pushed it back.  
  
"I refuse to deprive a lady of eating, besides." He mused leaning back and taking a bite of tempura. "I can always steal Ryan's."  
  
"What the!? Why you little thief! Give that back!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"....You asked for it." He growled before tackling Ryu, both then struggled on the ground to get the bento from each other, the gang didn't really know what to do, but just then a smooth voice cut through the bickering.  
  
"Your not fighting again are you boys?" They both paused and gulped turning to look at the tall man standing just a few feet away from them. "No..." They lied still tangled up on the ground. "Get off the floor, your getting dirty." He replied his voice never changing from the calm smooth tone he was using. Both boys scrambled to their feet dusting themselves off and looked to him.  
  
He was tall, and slightly lanky, with long black hair braided and hung over his shoulder, bright green eyes piercing the twins with it's stare, he wore a dark blue business suite and glasses were perched at the end of his nose. He had an air about him that demanded respect, and with his looks he most likely got it.  
  
He gave them both a look before looking over to the others. "I apologize for their behavior; they can be so childish sometimes." "No worries, some of us here are also especially childish." Tomoyo mused giving a side ways glance at Eriol and Li who both looked a bit put out.  
  
The man smiled softly. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry, Daidouji Tomoyo." "Pleasure Daidouji-chan, I am Minamoto Toei." He tilted his head at Tomoyo. "Daidouji.....You wouldn't happen to be Sonomi's daughter would you?"  
  
"Her only one." He smiled.  
  
"No wonder your such a polite girl."  
  
Tomoyo blushed faintly and bowed her head. "Ah.....arigato for your praise but I doubt that I'm deserving."  
  
"Nonsense, you're especially polite.....and I bet you're the one who allowed them to eat with you?" She nodded. "And probably the one who kept them from killing one another."  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly. "They weren't so bad."  
  
"I'm sure." He mused glancing at the boys before looking to her again. "And was that you offering your lunch to Ryu before?" She blinked then nodded slowly. "You are a very sweet girl. Don't you think so boys?"  
  
He gave them a pointed look as Ryan was holding his bento away from Ryu as he tried to practically crawl on Ryan to get the food.  
  
Ryu nodded smiling. "And cute too." He added Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't start that again."  
  
"Ah are we going back to our preferences?"  
  
"How about I go back to kicking your ass?"  
  
"Boys." His voice lowered in a warning.  
  
"Gomen nasai Toei-san." They both chorused looking down Ryu snatched the bento and stuck his tongue out at a sputtering Ryan.  
  
"Be more polite, you were raised better than that." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
They nodded again as Ryan smacked the bento out of Ryu's hand they both frowned when the bento fumbled and tipped over spilling the food on the floor. "Baka onore." They both grumbled to one another.  
  
He then looked to the others. "And who might I ask are you?"  
  
"Ah....Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura flushed smiling.  
  
"Syaoran Li." He grunted looking suspiciously at Toei.  
  
"Hiirawagiza Eriol, you wouldn't happen to be the new teacher at the college would you?"  
  
He nodded. "The very same one." He blinked before looking to Sakura. "Kinomoto? As in the daughter of Kinomoto Fujikata?" She nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So that would make you Kinomoto Touya's sister?"  
  
"Yeah that's the monster."  
  
They turned when Touya walked over, Nakuru slung over his neck while Yukito walked beside him; he gave a friendly wave to the others who returned it.  
  
"Ah, Touya-san. So this is the sister you talked of?"  
  
"Hai Minamoto-sensei."  
  
"Please when were outside of the school I am simply Toei."  
  
Touya nodded before looking to the twins. "Are these the one's you're looking after?"  
  
"Hai, I came to check on them. And as usual they were ready to kill one another."  
  
Touya smirked. "Oooo kawaii!!" Nakuru squealed jumping off Touya to glomp the two boys. "Not as Kawaii as Toei-sensei, but cute enough!!"  
  
Ryan winced but Ryu simply grinned, seeming to love the attention. "And who might this charming woman be?"  
  
Nakuru giggled. "So sweet! I'm Akizuki Nakuru!"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Akizuki-san, I am Itsuki Ryu, and this is my brother Ryan."  
  
Ryan looked over at the others. "Toei-san? Who are they?"  
  
Yukito smiled his usual kind smile. "I am Tsukishiro Yukito, and this is Kinomoto To-ya." Touya raised a hand in greeting as Yukito went back to eating.  
  
Ryan arched a brow. "To-ya? But I thought it was Touya?"  
  
"Ah, that's how I pronounce it I'm afraid."  
  
He nodded. "Where are you from originally? Because I've heard that sort of accent in England."  
  
"Ah, here." He mused smiling in apology. Ryan simply nodded again.  
  
"Oh, thank your for answering."  
  
Ryu smiled slightly. "Someone's drifting into his-"  
  
"You say it and I'll kill you."  
  
"Boys..." Toei warned.  
  
"...Preferences."  
  
"That's it!!" He growled and began to chase Ryu around the group.  
  
Ryu jumped behind Yukito. "Ah Tsukishiro-san! Save me!!"  
  
"Wait until I get my hands on you!! I'm going to maim you, you freak!! Just you wait I'm gonna-"  
  
"Would you like some Itsuki-kun?" He blinked as Yukito handed him a sweet cake. "It's really sweet and I like them, I thought that you would be hungry seeing as your lunch seemed to have fallen."  
  
Ryan blinked slowly before looking at the sweet cake then to Yukito. "...Arigato." He mummured he blinked before taking a bite of it and walking back to the tree sitting down in confusion.  
  
Ryu blinked peeking from behind Yukito's leg. "Would you like one as well?"  
  
"Ah! Hai, hai!!" He grinned as he took a bite of his sweet cake. "Arigato Tsukishiro-san!!" He beamed and bounced over to Ryan sitting beside him. The whole group blinked before looking to Yukito.  
  
Touya chuckled lightly. "And the power of the rabbit works its magic again."  
  
Yukito stuck out his tongue. "Well atleast I don't have a sister complex!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Yukito looked up to the sky. "Well someone was ranting about how a certain chinese boy better not be all over his sister, and seeing as To-ya said it wasn't him it had to have been someone else with a kawaii sister who happens to be dating a chinese exchange student." He mused seeming to be talking to the sky. Touya frowned. "Not funny rabbit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang waved as the older ones departed. Li leaned over to Eriol and whispered to him. "Did you sense it?"  
  
"Hai, looks like the twins aren't the only ones with magical powers."  
  
Sakura sighed as she stood up. "They seem nice and all, but I'm still a bit hesitant to be open with them. They could be the one's that hurt Tomoyo." She whispered to them glancing over and watching as Ryu helped Tomoyo fold the blanket they sat on, Ryan just leaned against the tree seemingly in deep thought.  
  
Eriol nodded. "I know what you mean, but we can't let them know where suspicious. Gotta act like our normal selves as to not arise suspicion especially from Tomoyo. She still doesn't know remember?"  
  
They both nodded looking to Tomoyo as she talked to Ryan.  
  
~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you can't come?"  
  
"Hai, we just moved here remember? We have a lot to unpack!" Ryu mused walking backwards so he could look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh...o.k. then."  
  
"Were -really- disappointed." Li replied not looking the least bit as disappointed as he claimed.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a look before smiling to the boys. "Well how about this Sunday? I'm sure you'll be all unpacked by then!"  
  
"We would love to." Ryu answered kissing the back of her hand and kissing the back of Sakura before dodging Li's rage. "Till tomorrow, Ja!" Ryan simply gave a short wave and followed after his brother.  
  
Eriol watched them a moment before whispering to Li. "I have a sinking suspicion about those two."  
  
"Same here."  
  
~~~~~~~Where the Twin's are.~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you decline Tomoyo-san's invite?"  
  
"Because we can't stay near her yet."  
  
"Then why accept her offer to meet on Sunday?"  
  
"I said yet dear brother. We still have a lot to prepare for, and hanging out, as nice as it sounds, with them is out of the question for now." Ryan nodded looking ahead. "Besides we should really check in and make sure our master is prepared." Ryan nodded again matching his twin's speedy pace.  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When this is all over.....I want to go back."  
  
".....Whatever you want Ryan."  
  
A/N: Yay!!!.....done!...What are the twins up to? Who is there master!? Find out next time on Drag-Wait....wrong story .  
  
Definitions: Tempura- fresh fish, shellfish or vegetables dipped in a batter (koromo) of flour mixed with egg & water and then deep-fried.  
  
Bento- Japanese lunchbox, usually made out of Bamboo  
  
Mou- A sound that can mean anything from 'Oh', 'Ah' or even 'Uhm'  
  
Onore- Jerk  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Gomen Nasai- More polite way of saying 'Sorry'  
  
Baka- Stupid/Dumb/Idiot etc.  
  
Kawaii- Cute  
  
Sweet Cake- The dough is made from sweet rice that has been soaked in water and then cooked and beaten into a paste/dough. (This can all be accomplished by a very amazing machine). The filling is sweet red bean paste.  
  
Ja- Bye (Rather street way of saying it the more polite term is 'Ja ne' mostly boys say Ja) 


	4. The Play: Pt 1 Yukito and Yue

Ch 4: The Play: Pt 1. Yukito and Yue  
  
A/N: *blinks then shrugs* I don't know....playful?  
  
~~~~~~~Story Begin~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark green eyes watched from the comfort of the shadows as the lithe figure danced. Back and forth, back and forth, never leaving the sights of the watcher, but never staying in one place.  
  
Fascinated the being sat forward and picked up the small glass ball that held the beautiful image. With a low sigh another figured appeared behind the first moving in on the smaller figure.  
  
A frown grew over the features as the smaller figure disappeared when the second came in. Gently waving the glove clad hand over the ball the smaller figure appeared in a whirl of feathers, the second figure quickly moved in on the smaller figure before they both began to dance.  
  
Dancing as one, yet never touching each other. It fascinated the watcher how they could be so close, yet never touch one another. A smile graced the watchers face as he watched the dancers, both so beautiful alone yet even more magnificent together. A plan formed in the watchers mind before the ball vanished.  
  
"Life is but a play. A wicked dance between fiction and reality. Only the best actors are allowed to over pass the truth. And grasp the bigger picture in the end."  
  
~~~~~~~~~On the way to the Kinomoto household~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya frowned in concentration as he walked his mind wavering to the three new beings. His mind was a whirlwind and he was having trouble sorting through it all.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
Ofcorse his mind immediately cleared and he glanced over at his companion.  
  
"What is it Yuki?"  
  
"Ah, you looked troubled is all..."  
  
Touya allowed a rare smile to flit across his face, normal people wouldn't have even notice it for anything else but a twitch in his lips, but Yukito wasn't exactly normal, and even if he was he knew Touya enough to make out his expressions. He smiled back before taking a lick of his ice cream. Touya watched him a moment before turning to look at the sky.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hai To-ya?"  
  
"...What do you think about them?"  
  
"Them? Do you mean Toei-sensei, and Ryan and Ryu?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
He tilted his head and worried his bottom lip, not noticing just how much attention Touya was paying to that.  
  
"Well.....they seem nice, but I think it's sort of suspicious them coming right when danger's due to show. I mean I know usually I wouldn't think like this, but Sakura-chan's dreams have never steered us wrong before....What do you think To-ya?" He turned when he got no reply.  
  
He readied a pout but paused in the middle of his accusation that he friend wasn't paying attention. For Touya was staring right at him.  
  
He blinked. "....To-ya? Are you o.k.?"  
  
Touya blinked before looking up and into his eyes. "Aa. What did you ask me?"  
  
Yukito kept his worried look but decided not to press, even though he could most likely pry it out of him, he'd rather not. He'd simply wait for Touya to tell him on his own terms.  
  
"I asked you what you thought of them."  
  
"Them? Them who?"  
  
"Toei-san, and Ryan and Ryu! Weren't you even listening To-ya!?" He pouted and noted how Touya immediately averted his gaze.  
  
"No, I heard you. I was thinking is all."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Ara! What do you think about them being here!"  
  
"Oh, just what you said."  
  
Yukito narrowed his almond eyes slightly his small pink tongue flickering to wet his lips. "Oh so you think it's a unique and fish stick flavored idea?"  
  
"Yeah, fish stick." Touya mumbled trying not to stare at Yukito's lips.  
  
"To-ya!! You weren't listening!!" He frowned lightly shoving him. "I spent all that time talking and all you must have heard was 'blah blah blah'!" He frowned cutely and turned away from him increasing his pace.  
  
Touya sighed, he was definitely going to loose this argument.  
  
"Yuki wait up!"  
  
"Why? So you can ignore me again? Tell me To-ya? Why did you even ask me if all you were going to do is ignore what I said?"  
  
Touya sighed, this was one of Yuki's rarer things, when his bond with Yue overlapped, it was mostly when he was mad and because he was, well Yuki, he didn't want to act on them Yue gave him what he'd like to call 'a gentle push' in the right direction usually leading to Yuki in his infamous ranting mode. Where everyone is wrong and out to ruin his life and the only person who wants to help him is a being trapped inside his body.  
  
"Yuki I'm sorry." Touya replied catching the lithe boy by his arm gently turning him.  
  
Yuki glared back at him, which was awfully cute, seeing as it looked more like an angry pout. He glared into Touya's eyes a moment before he sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
"O.k. To-ya. I forgive you. But you'd best not ask me anything unless you're going to actually listen to me!" He chastised gently shoving him again.  
  
"Fine fine, but do me a favor."  
  
"Ara.....sure To-ya."  
  
"Eat your ice cream before it gets all over my other shoe."  
  
"Oh no!! To-ya I'm so sorry!! Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Kinda slipped my mind..." He sighed shaking his head. He wasn't dumb enough to start up another argument with guilt trips.  
  
~~~~~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~~~  
  
After Touya had reassured Yukito that the ice cream was nothing and that he could wipe it off himself, they had settled in his room to study, although to Touya's irritation he found himself studying his companion more than his work.  
  
Although, he might add, Yuki -was- a piece of work. He mentally berated himself before he realized that an hour had gone by and the only thing on his paper was his name.  
  
"To-ya? Did you get number 167?"  
  
"...No." He sighed, Yukito simply nodded before sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"What number did you stop on?" Touya looked at his paper.  
  
"Name."  
  
"To-ya! You didn't even start!"  
  
"I did so, I wrote my name."  
  
"To-ya! This is due in tomorrow!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"What where you doing that whole time?"  
  
'Don't say thinking about you, don't say thinking about you!'  
  
"Thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
'Don't say about you don't say about you!!'  
  
"Stuff."  
  
Yukito arched a brow. "I see." He shook his head sending strands of gray hair into his eyes. "You should really start your homework To-ya. I'll be back I have to use the bathroom."  
  
He scooted to his knees before standing and walking out. Touya let out a long suffering sigh and dropped backwards on the floor.  
  
"Damn hormones..."  
  
~~~~~~~In the Bathroom~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito washed his hands; he glanced up at the mirror staring back into his Icy eyes before looking down. He had a lot of homework to finish and now he would have to help Touya so they could both be done.  
  
He turned the water off and sighed. Touya had been acting weird a lot lately, seeming to be in thought all the time and avoiding answering him whenever he asked what his thoughts were. He frowned slightly.  
  
'To-ya is being secretive again....I hate it when he does that...but I won't force him to tell me. I'll just let him know that I'll be here to help him if he needs it.'  
  
He smiled slightly and dried his hands casting one last look at his blue eyes before looking down to put his watch back on.  
  
He paused and slowly looked back up. Icy blue eyes, met his look, but the rest looked the same as it always did.  
  
"What?...."  
  
He lifted his left hand and watched in fascination as his reflection lifted its right, while his face showed confusion his reflection was expressionless. He placed his hand on the mirror and his reflection did the same.  
  
As soon as his hand touched where his reflections was the mirror seemed to ripple and his reflection changed.  
  
Short gray hair growing out and shifting to a snowy white rolling down his sides and to the floor, cherub like face turning sharper and more mature, almond shaped eyes narrowing to cat-like slits, slim shoulders broadening and glasses melting away to nothing.  
  
Yukito sucked in a quick gasp of air, he was no longer looking at himself, but at the being inside of him, he was staring face to face with Yue. And as soon as there eyes met again Yukito's body pitched and he tumbled to the floor.  
  
(I should end it here XD...)  
  
(Nah I don't like  
to die...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to the story~~~~~~~  
  
Touya sighed, Yukito had been gone for over an hour and he knew damn well that there was no way he could have gotten lost. Yukito knew his house probably better than the architect did, and that was saying a lot. He frowned and stood up with every intention to see what was taking Yukito.  
  
"Knowing him he's probably helping otousan cook, or letting Sakura fawn over him."  
  
He shook his head as he walked to the stairs he paused when he heard muffled talking coming from the bathroom. He blinked and looked toward the door. It sounded a lot like someone was calling a pet. He frowned; it was most likely that 'Chinese gaki' again.  
  
He walked to the door and was slightly surprised to find it unlocked, opening the door he realized that no one was there. He was about to close the door when he spotted a flicker of pink. Walking to the sink he realized that it was a pink watch.  
  
He smiled slightly at the small pink bunnies on it, he had given it to Yukito as a joke, but the boy had kept it claiming that he actually liked it. He wore it every day since then. He turned to walk out when he saw a huddled figure in the tub.  
  
"What the...hell?"  
  
He walked over to the tub and pulled the curtain back, what he saw shocked him. A small figure sat in the tub hunched over, hands covering ears, and lips moving in a soft mumble. He recognized the figure anywhere.  
  
"Yuki!? What happened!?"  
  
Immediately he was on his knees and shaking his friend. Yukito didn't respond simply stared out at nothing still mumbling. Touya leaned his head in closer to hear him he only caught tad bits and snippets of his words.  
  
"Not me....mirror...shouldn't be.....saw me...." Before he started it all over again.  
  
"Who saw you? Who did you see Yukito? Was it Mirror Card? Yuki!? Yuki answer me!!"  
  
Yukito stared down at the small watch Touya still had in his grasp. Slowly his eyes traveled up until he looked at Touya. Touya bit back a gasp and blinked. He was ready to stare into the almond shaped hazelnut gaze he was so familiar with but instead he was staring into wide icy blue eyes, tinted purple around the edges.  
  
"Y...Yuki?"  
  
"....What's happening to me?"  
  
"I.....I don't know..." He watched in fascination as strands of Yukito's hair turned white and grew curling around his face.  
  
"It hurts....it hurts so much...why is he doing this to me?"  
  
Touya shook his head. "I'm going to get Sakura-tachi, you stay here!" Yukito simply began to mummer to himself again as Touya ran out.  
  
Touya ran as fast as he could to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
"Please be there....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo glanced back at Sakura, Li and Eriol. They were being so secretive, watching her like she was going to suddenly turn on them. She sighed softly and looked back ahead increasing her pace a bit. If they wanted privacy she would give it to them.  
  
She walked ahead of them keeping to herself and allowing them to converse. She paused when she reached Penguin Park. Her eyes trailed over to the Penguin slide, sitting there was a small girl staring right at her.  
  
She furrowed her brows as the girl simply stared, she blinked and the girl was near one of the penguins around the slide sitting on it and looking at her still one of her small hands resting over heart her expression looked pained. Before she could even move her cell rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Oh thank kami!!" She blinked in shock.  
  
"Touya-san? What is it?"  
  
She looked to the others only to find Li and Eriol kneeling over Sakura, whom was sitting on the floor holding her head.  
  
"Touya! Sakura fell down!"  
  
"Is she o.k.!?"  
  
"I think so; she looks a bit dizzy though."  
  
"Oh! Something's wrong with Yuki!!"  
  
"Yukito-san!? What's wrong with him?" Sakura had looked up at the name and quickly scrambled to her feet hurrying over to Tomoyo followed by Li and Eriol. "Wait I'm turning it to speaker."  
  
She pressed a small button and the volume increased so the others could hear it.  
  
"O.k. go."  
  
"Something is wrong with Yuki."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked panic in her voice.  
  
"He's....changing."  
  
"Changing?" Li asked holding Sakura up.  
  
"Yeah...his hair...its changing colors and his eyes are a different color, he said he's in pain."  
  
"That would probably explain Sakura's decrease of power. Yukito is using it."  
  
"I need you guys to get here qui-"  
  
"Ah!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no Yuki!!" Touya abruptly hung up.  
  
Tomoyo looked to the others. "We have to hurry, that was Yukito-san screaming!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto residence~~~~~~~~  
  
The others needed no further prompting and before long they were at the house. Li Eriol and Sakura tensed when they reached the door. "What is it guys?"  
  
"Strong magic..." Li mummured looking up at the bathroom window.  
  
Sakura frowned and quickly opened the door hurrying in with the others at her heels. When she reached the bathroom she stopped spotting Touya sitting on the floor and another person staring into the mirror. She had to blink twice before she realized who it was.  
  
"Yukito!?" His hair was grey but certain parts were long and white, his eyes were the same icy color Touya had seen and he was staring into the mirror.....and talking to it.  
  
He turned when he heard Sakura. "You're here! And your o.k.!" He turned to the mirror and smiled. "I told you she was o.k.!"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
The gang all blinked before moving into the bathroom, the voice was awfully familiar.  
  
"Yue..." Sakura breathed.  
  
Standing in the mirror as Yukito's reflection was Yue, his bangs were grey and his eyes were a narrowed hazelnut. He nodded to her. "Mistress, I'm glad you're alright. I thought for sure you would have passed out."  
  
"I told you Sakura-chan was a lot stronger now!" Yukito chirped smiling.  
  
"That you did." Yue mused looking back to Yukito.  
  
Li blinked slowly before he slowly slid to the ground next to Touya. Eriol shook his head and walked over to them.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living room~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The group was all seated in the living room, Yukito standing next to a full sized mirror from Sakura's room so that Yue could participate. Kero, Spinel and Nakuru had also shown up having sense the drop and raise of magic. Yukito had finished going over the incident and awaited the others thoughts on it.  
  
"Well....I don't think that it's supposed to happen...right Eriol-kun?" Eriol frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't ever remember Clow making such a trick for Yue. But I'm sure that Yue and Yukito were never supposed to meet."  
  
Li frowned. "Well if Clow is as much like you as they say then maybe it was a prank?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Clow loved all his creations; I don't think he'd do anything to hurt Yue or Yukito, not purposely anyway."  
  
Touya watched Yukito as the others conversed, he was staring entranced at Yue tracing his finger over air as if trying to trace his figure. A small smile flittering across his face every now and then, he was in awe at the creature that lived in him, never having seen him before. Yue simply watched him allowing him to make his observations.  
  
A long time ago Yue would have coldly regarded him and told him to stop being so childish. But that was a long time ago, long before Sakura's innocent friendship made him more open and calmer. He watched Yukito with a look that one would give to an affectionate child, but still keeping his cool façade. Touya bit down the jealousy that was trying to make itself known and looked to the others.  
  
Kero was trying to assist Nakuru in shoving sweets down Spinel's throat, Li was basically blaming everything on the newcomers while Sakura was quietly shying away from the idea; Eriol had gone into himself seeming to be going through his memory. And Tomoyo....  
  
He blinked at her expression. Her face was void of all emotion and she was staring at a point in the wall.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you alright?" He asked, gaining the others attention.  
  
Tomoyo simply kept the same look looking straight ahead. Sakura frowned and reached over gently touching Tomoyo's shoulder. She pulled her hand back as if she had been burnt. She stared wide eyed at Tomoyo before looking down to her bleeding fingers.  
  
The others looked back to Tomoyo as she gasped her eyes going wide. Soon the whole house shook; everyone looked around in shock, the magic holders all tensing as they felt a wave of magic.  
  
There was a rattling noise, Yukito thought to himself the rattling growing louder and louder.  
  
Yukito slowly turned toward the mirror and had enough time to gasp in shock before the glass shattered shooting out toward him. The whole house turned black and a scream sounded. Before long the lights flickered back on to show the chaos the house was now in.  
  
To the others surprise the only things messed up was the coffee table, and only because Nakuru knocked into it. Li helped Sakura to her feet, while Nakuru picked up the two guardians, Eriol helped the now normal Tomoyo to her feet. Touya had quickly gone over to the fallen Yuki only to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"I...don't believe it..." The others hurried over to see what had Touya so baffled and gasped in shock.  
  
Lying on the floor was Yukito, now back to normal. That in itself wouldn't have been shocking if he wasn't curled in the protective embrace of the now normal Yue. Yue's arms were covered in shattered glass, and he was bleeding through the material of his robes. But Yukito was completely unscathed. He had saved him  
  
"What...is going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The watcher smiled in delight watching the orb with adoration at the figure it was currently showing.  
  
"The roles have been filled, and the star has been cast. The play can now begin."  
  
A/N: Finite! XD  
  
Bit-kun: *gives her medication* o.o...  
  
A/N: Oooo....found my eye! Kekekekeke!!! *runs in a small circle before running into a book shelf* X_x  
  
Bit-kun: .......o.o 


	5. The Play: Pt 2 Coping with change

Ch 5: The Play: Pt 2 Coping with change  
  
A/N: Uhm....err....ah whatever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Story begins~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and backed up until she reached the couch and slowly fell into it. The others just kept staring at the two on the floor.  
  
"How...I mean...there not..." Sakura tried but was at a lost for words.  
  
"How did they.....He's here...and...so is he..." Nakuru added looking to Eriol for some help, but he was too deep in thought to help.  
  
Li shook his head and looked to Touya. "Should we....pick him up?"  
  
"Ofcorse you should, this floor isn't very comfortable." Yue growled shifting to sit up still holding Yukito in his arms.  
  
He looked down at him and after satisfying himself that he wasn't harmed he looked to his own arm. Touya reached forward and picked up Yukito allowing Li to help Yue to his feet.  
  
After Yue got bandaged they all sat back down to think on the situation. No one really had any idea how any of this could have happened, and Eriol had yet to join the outside world so he was no help to them.  
  
"I'm guessing everyone felt the same magic that we felt when we first came here right?" When Sakura received various nods, even from the dazed Eriol she continued looking to Yue. "Did you feel anything different? Did you do or hear anything?"  
  
He bowed his head in thought before looking up. "Music...I heard music, like the kind you'd hear in Ballets."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Ballets?"  
  
Kero shook his head. "I'm surprised Yue even knows what a Ballet -is-."  
  
"Hai. I know it sounds odd, but that was what I heard before I could see myself in the mirror." Yue replied ignoring Kero.  
  
"So when Yuki went to the bathroom-"  
  
"No...I could see myself before then, when he went to the ice-cream vendor with Touya-san, and when he was walking away I could see my shadow, the wings and everything. So I suppose I was a little more prepared for our...ahem...'Bathroom Meeting' if you will."  
  
Sakura nodded sitting down next to Tomoyo who had been quiet during the whole ordeal.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"...Aa?"  
  
"What were you looking at....when the earthquake came?"  
  
Tomoyo bowed her head before looking at Sakura through her veil of hair.  
  
"I....didn't see the wall..."  
  
"...What?"  
  
She bowed her head before leaning back on the couch laying her head on the back of it eyes closed as she spoke again.  
  
"I couldn't see any of you anymore....I could see....this man...in a chair. And he was holding this....crystal ball thing....He didn't seem to see me so I went closer....I could see.....us in the ball....but we were...dancing....like Ballerina's...."  
  
She shook her head. "He was saying something I couldn't hear so I leaned closer and....he kissed my cheek and he said....he said..."  
  
By now she had gotten everyone's attention, Sakura seeing that no one else was going to ask, leaned forward.  
  
"Said what....What did he say Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo turned looking directly at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and frightened when she spoke again.  
  
"....'Your going to die'....And you know what?....I...I believe him..." Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh kami....I'm...I'm really going to die!!"  
  
Sakura shook her head wrapping Tomoyo in a hug. "No your not! I won't let it happen, none of us will!"  
  
Tomoyo broke away and looked hard at her. "You knew.....you knew and you didn't tell me!" She accused standing from the couch.  
  
Her eyes then roamed around the room looking at everyone. "All of you knew....and you kept this from me!? Why!!? Didn't I have the right to know!?"  
  
Eriol stood up. "That's not it at all Tomoyo. We didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Well it's a tad bit too late don't you think!?"  
  
"We were only looking out for your best interest."  
  
"Don't you think I would like to have known this!?" She shook her head taking a step back. "Your all always keeping things from me! Like I'm some child you need to look after!"  
  
She was glaring now shaking her head slowly. "I've practically raised myself I don't need you to protect me all the time!!"  
  
"It's not like that!" Nakuru cried standing as well. "We just don't want you hurt-"  
  
"It's the same damn thing!!" She shouted closing her eyes tightly, almost immediately her hands flew to her mouth in shock.  
  
"Oh...I....I'm so sorry I..." She shook her head closing her eyes again. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I just...."  
  
She shook her head again before turning. "I just need to think about this." She replied walking out the living room and out the house.  
  
Sakura moved to follow but Touya stopped her. "Leave her for now." He glanced at Yukito and Yue. "We have to deal with this first."  
  
"But-" She started still looking at the door. "She can handle herself for awhile." Looking torn Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
A/N: This chapter is small for a reason next chapter will be longer, I promise! ^_~ 


	6. The Play: Pt 3 One and One

Ch. 6: One and One  
  
A/n: *does a little dance* I LOVE that song!! XD The song 'One and One' is on a CD called Dreamland by Robert Miles, I can't remember who sung the song but Robert made all the music and mixes.  
  
/..../ = Song lyrics  
  
~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sighed deeply sitting down on her couch. It had been three days and Tomoyo was acting like nothing happened, seeming as oblivious to danger as she had been before the vision.  
  
Sakura blinked in surprise as a cup of tea was placed infront of her, looking over her shoulder she smiled at Li. "You looked like you needed it." He said in answer.  
  
Smiling Sakura took it sipping lightly on it as Li leaned against the back of the couch watching her.  
  
"You're worried."  
  
"Shouldn't I be?"  
  
He shrugged. "You shouldn't stress yourself so much."  
  
She nodded. "I know, I'm just....all of this is happening so fast you know? First Tomoyo being in danger, then the new magic holders, now Yukito and Yue and...I'm just lost is all."  
  
He smiled and kissed her temple. "Don't think too much on it. Everything will fall into place eventually, and you'll be able to defeat this, just like you always do. I have faith in you Sakura, and you should too."  
  
She flushed and smiled leaning up to return the kiss. "Arigato Li, that really means a lot to me."  
  
He nodded. "I know....now for that math homework?"  
  
She groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm lost again...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Tsukishiro household~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yue sighed shaking his arms out of the sleeves. He was trying to get used to....normal clothing, as Nakuru so bluntly put it. He looked around the room he was in. He had been given a spare room.  
  
"I have a lot of them." Yukito had said, but he already knew that. He had made the house himself, had created the rooms and furniture. He closed his eyes as he thought.  
  
He'd given Yukito the false memories of a family he never had, grandparents who he never saw, because they never existed. He had given him the cold and lonely house, having been so many years without Clow and Kero's company he had forgotten how a real house was supposed to feel. The warmth and cheerfulness that it was supposed to hold supposed to make others feel. He had forgotten it, so Yukito didn't have it.  
  
He understood now why Yukito was always at the Kinomoto house hold. Just like him, he was searching for the missing warmth, the feeling of true wholeness that came with living in a loving family. And he had found it there, right where he needed to be.  
  
Yue shook his head looking out his window. His room was just as cold as the house. He looked down upon the small garden in the backyard. It was the only part that he didn't create, the only part that truly felt whole, that had warmth. Because Yukito had made it.  
  
He shifted on the window seat before standing squirming a bit in his newly acquired jeans, he'd have to get used to them, and walked out of his 'room'.  
  
He soon found himself standing infront of Yukito's door, he knew for a fact that the pale haired youth wasn't there. He'd heard him when Touya had practically dragged him out for a walk.  
  
He felt his chest tighten at that. Touya spent an awfully long amount of time alone with Yukito. Often coming over for no reason at all or tricking the bunny into going off somewhere with him.  
  
He sighed and walked into the room, immediately he felt the warmth that was missing all throughout the house. Glancing around the room he was stumped. Yukito's room lacked all the things Nakuru had gotten for his room, (he believed she just wanted a reason to decorate) but his room had the warmth and wholeness he wanted.  
  
He soon found himself sitting on Yukito's floor infront of his stereo; a small stack of CD's sat next to it, neatly piled. He was curious; he'd seen Yukito use this on a few occasions, mostly when he was doing his god awful homework. But he'd never really seen him use it much lately. Ofcorse he got new CD's from Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya, but he's never seen Yukito listen to them.  
  
Sighing he turned on the stereo, watching with detached interest as it turned before stopping. There were no CD's inside.  
  
He looked to the stack and picked up a CD that caught his interest. There was no real image, nothing flashy or cutesy like the other CD's. All that was on the cover was a picture of eyes. Deep entrancing eyes, it immediately reminded him of Clow.  
  
Mimicking what he saw Yukito do, he opened the Stereo and put the CD in. The stereo whirled again and skipped over a few numbers before stopping on a song.  
  
"Number six." He mummured watching the number blink twice before the music played.  
  
He jumped as the music blared out; it was sort of upbeat and loud. He listened for a few moments as just music played before a voice, most definitely feminine came through.  
  
/The sky isn't always blue  
  
The sun doesn't always shine  
  
It's alright to fall apart sometimes/  
  
He liked her so far, she spoke truths.  
  
/I am not always you/  
  
He blinked. Did she say Yue? He shook his head no not Yue, You. He silently rewound so he could hear the words he missed.  
  
/And you are not always mine  
  
It's alright to fall apart sometimes/  
  
Well he knew that, what on earth was she getting at?  
  
/After all is said and done  
  
One and one still is one/  
  
That caught his interest and he looked to the stereo as the woman continued singing with an obvious accent.  
  
/When we cry when we laugh  
  
I am half you are half/  
  
He frowned softly. Why did that line remind him of Yukito and himself? Ofcorse they were separate half's, but surely she couldn't have known that?  
  
/The heart isn't always true  
  
And I am not always fine  
  
We all have an angry heart sometimes/  
  
He shook his head as his mind replaced the woman's voice with Yukito's. It was ridiculous, there was no way this woman could know of their predicament!  
  
/After all is said and done  
  
One and one still is one  
  
When we cry when we laugh  
  
I am half you are half  
  
Look how far we have come  
  
One and one still is...  
  
One moon (one moon)  
  
One star (one star)  
  
I love the one we are  
  
One thread (one thread)  
  
One line (one line)  
  
Let's stand still in time-/  
  
His fingers quickly found the pause and he sat back staring at the stereo.  
  
What did this...wench know of their lives!? Who informed her of these things? Did she know Clow once upon a time? Was she involved in Magic like most of Sakura's friends? Did she perhaps know Mizuki-sensei? Or maybe she was one of the new evils Sakura said where coming.  
  
He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or the person walk up to him until a hand laid on his shoulder.  
  
He whirled around forming an ice shard and was ready to strike it into the flesh of his attacker when his eyes locked onto confused Hazel orbs.  
  
".....Yukito."  
  
"Yue? Are you alright?"  
  
Yue opened his mouth to reply that Ofcorse he was alright, but what came out was a soft and quiet. "No."  
  
Immediately Yukito was at his side frowning softly in concern at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed; he knew he would sound ridiculous but... "It's...this song."  
  
"Song?" He sounded honestly curious.  
  
"Yeah...it....it reminds me..." He winced and glanced at Yukito from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Reminds you of what Yue?" He was encouraging now, wanting him to complete his stuttered sentence.  
  
"Of us." He sighed still looking at him.  
  
Yukito looked confused again and he tilted his head. "Of us?" At Yue's nod he blinked. "And.....what song was that?"  
  
Sighing deeply Yue pressed Play and both he and Yukito jumped as the loud music came through.  
  
Yukito looked at him with a raised eyebrow, so far all he heard was music, and it surely didn't remind him of Yue, or himself.  
  
/One moon (one moon)/  
  
'Yue...' His mind supplied quickly.  
  
/One star (one star)/  
  
'Sakura....' It whispered again and he was looking at the stereo now in wide eyed wonder.  
  
/I love the one we are/  
  
For some strange reason he had to think of Touya, Touya knew from the beginning that he wasn't normal yet it didn't bother him, and even after he found out, even when Yukito was still blind to it. He had stayed.  
  
/One thread (one thread)  
  
One line (one line)  
  
That runs through our lives/  
  
That reminded him of when he was disappearing, when Sakura's magic wasn't strong enough. He was literally hanging by a magical thread.  
  
/After all is said and done  
  
One and one still is one  
  
When we cry when we laugh  
  
I am half you are half  
  
Look how far we have come  
  
One and one still-/  
  
Yue blinked and looked surprised at Yukito whose finger was still pressed on the pause button.  
  
He smiled wearily at Yue. "Let's....not listen to this CD anymore, o.k.?"  
  
Yue nodded in agreement, the room fell into an akward silence. Soon a soft rumble could be heard.  
  
Yukito looked up and laughed softly at the embarrassed Yue. "I suppose your hungry, it is lunch time." He mused standing. He smiled and held a hand out. "Come on let's make some lunch."  
  
Yue sat for a long time staring at the hand before he hesitantly took it, allowing Yukito to pull him to his feet. He was lead out the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen, Yukito had yet to release his hand and Yue didn't mind at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's not that funny."  
  
"Yes it is....you should see yourself!!"  
  
A growl. "Well you don't look any better!"  
  
Another soft laugh. "I know, but seeing you like that is" A bubble of laughter.  
  
"Well atleast now you look your name."  
  
The laughter paused. "Hey....your right." And the same laughter erupted from soft lips.  
  
Yue sighed watching as Yukito tried to calm his laughter, he flicked absently at a strand of white hair.  
  
He and Yukito had been about to make pancakes, Kami only knew why Yukito thought that would be a good lunch, but Yue hadn't argued.  
  
The lid to the flour had gotten stuck and Yue refused to ask for help, Yukito seeing his plight tried to assist but Yue was so set on doing it himself that they had struggled for possession of the container.  
  
Soon they both lost their handling and it went flying into the air....without its top which was grasped into Yue's hands.  
  
The container flipped twice covering them both in a sheet of flour before it landed with a soft thunk on the floor. Surprisingly it didn't break. But Yukito had found the situation so......cliché that he began to giggle which turned into a snicker and burst into a full out laugh.  
  
Ofcorse it caught Yue by surprise only having heard the echo of laughter from deep within Yukito, he was now fortunate enough to get the full effect of the beautiful and light laughter. That was until he realized that it was him Yukito was busting a gut over.  
  
Having settled down Yukito and Yue set about cleaning up their mess. Yukito paused in his sweeping to watch Yue clean the counter. He smiled suddenly as Yue noticed him watching.  
  
Suddenly nervous Yue looked at him, suspiciously. "What?"  
  
Yukito shook his hair taking no note of the small clouds of flour that fell out. "Nothing... I was just thinking of that song."  
  
Yue frowned. "I thought we decided to forget it."  
  
"No it's not that....I was just thinking on that one part 'One and one still is one' I don't believe that."  
  
"Ofcorse not, any person with a brain cell knows one and one is two."  
  
Yukito laughed and shook his head. "No I mean about us. Were not the same."  
  
He was suspicious again. "What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"It's not a bad thing. I just meant that were different, but I'm glad that we are."  
  
Yue arched a brow. "Why?"  
  
"Because it would be too much like talking to myself. I'm glad that were different it makes it much more enjoyable to be friends." He smiled turning to continue sweep.  
  
He completely missed Yue's shocked look. A small smile graced his lips before he turned back to the counter and continued to clean it, feeling a warmth growing in his chest.  
  
A/n: Done with this chappie!! XD 


	7. The Play: Pt 4 Stay Bunny

CH7: Stay, Bunny

A/N: Sorry it took so long to install a new chapter but I've been busy with my art. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Don't expect another chapter any time soon. I'm losing my insperation.

* * *

Story

* * *

Sighing he looked ahead, finding himself glaring at his stubborn adversary. He growled when what he wanted did not happen, deciding instead to kick at it he sighed plopping down against the stairs glaring again.

The door was not moved.

He scowled before storming up stairs making sure to pound every last step with his bare feet, ignoring the slight tingling in his foot as he did so. When he reached his room he slammed the door loudly dispite the fact that no one was home to hear it. Flopping down on his futon he glared at the ceiling. He knew he was being childish but he didn't care. He was annoyed, he was hungry, and he was lonely.

He scowled when he thought of why he was annoyed, of why he was hungry, _WHY_ he was lonely.

Kinomoto Touya.

The brunete had come prancing over a dull look on his face before it formed into a small smile at seeing his favorite person. Telling the boy about something he wished to do that day he widdled and almost begged, because Kinomoto Touya did _not_ beg for anything or anyone(maybe for Yukito...if he asked...), until the fair haired boy had agreed. With a delicate wave of his hand and a small explanation of what was made in the fridge and how to use the microwave he had allowed an annoyed Touya to drag him off leaving Yue completely alone and to his own devices. And the white haired man had immediately sat on the stairs and glared at the door as if willing the bespeckled boy to change his mind and run back in to spend his time with his counterpart. To no avail.

Scowling again he turned to his side to glare at his wall instead. He had refused to be bothered with making his own meal and instead insisted upon waiting for Yukito to return and do it for him. He had never had to eat because the boy had always ate enough for the both of them never really knowing why he ate so much until it was explained to him. So it was safe to say that Yue had never really felt hungry before. A few moments later he could swear to any deity that he was starving to death as his stomach rumbled angrily at having been neglected. He scowled harder at the wall cursing the day Kinomoto Touya was concieved.

So deep was he in his 'Kill Touya' thoughts, he hadn't heard the downstairs door open or heard when soft gentle feet practically glided upstairs and to his door nor did he hear, when his stomach grumbled again and the gentle steps retreated downstairs. But a few moments later he did hear the distinct ding of the large square that Yukito had called a 'microwave'. He stayed where he was as the same gentle steps wandered up the stairs, he listened as each step was made on the stairs leading up to the hall and to his room, he listened as the door was gently nudged open knowing without looking that he had done it with his foot. He sat up only when the small hand gently touched his shoulder to gain his attention. He had it immediately. He looked down at his meal noticing a second plate next to his own he looked up puzzled to see Yukito smiling at him.

"Would you mind if I ate with you tonight?" He shook his head slowly, why on earth would he mind? Gently picking up the two wooden sticks he watched Yukito pick up some tempura before picking up some white rice. Intruiged he looked down at his own chopsticks before replicating what Yukito had done, he failed the first three times first dropping the tempura then flipping it into Yukito's plate and nearly beaming the poor boy the next time. Finally he got it and beamed in triumph after sucessfully getting it into his mouth he glanced up when he heard clapping to see Yukito smiling proudly at him clapping his hands at Yue's achivement.

Blushing he ducked his head allowing some of his hair to dip infront of his face, he was throughly annoyed when his hair fell into his food. Swipping at it he scowled when it did little more but ruffle before falling again. He jumped slightly when Yukito's gentle hands swiped his hair back and twirled it into a bun before taking a clean chopstick from the tray and sticking it between it effectively holding it in place.

"There, an eating utensil and a hair utensil all in one." He grinned before returning to eating, Yue watched him slightly before going back to eating, no matter how hard he tried the small smile on his face refused to go away.

* * *

Daidouji Residence

* * *

Once again a long drawn out sigh filtered across the room and once again Tomoyo found herself gritting her teeth. Of all the rooms she had in the mansion, why had he chosen THIS one to mope in? Why had he decided out of all the lounges, gamerooms, dens, and empty bedrooms he had decided to -_grace_- her with his presence.

When another sigh cut through the silence that she had specificlly come up here for she took a small puff of air before turning in her seat, smile plastered to her face to look at the solumn gaurdian. "Yue-san? Why so sad?" She asked and waited until the moon guardian deemed her worthy enough of his time to grace her with an answer.

"Nothing."

That was it.

All the time he sat there sighing and moaning, and basically vying for attention and when he got it all he could say was 'Nothing'?

Nothing!!?

She could feel her eye twitch, a habit she had gotten from her mother when she dealt with buisness associates. Remembering to keep her smile on she tilted her head. "Surely it must be something to gain this much emotion from you." She waited. "No, Nothing."

That same eye twitched. "Are you possitive?"

"Hai." She shrugged turning back to the dress she was sewing. A few minutes into her work the same long sigh cut through the air, louder this time. She gently set down her needle and cloth, not trusting herself with a sharp object. Turning once again to look at him she smiled. "Honstly Yue-san, there is something wrong with you. Would you care to tell me? Or maybe Sakura-chan?" He shook his head. "There's nothing to tell. I'm fine."

Again the twitching. "Maybe Yukito-san then?" She blinked surprised when his face crumpled in sadness before he regained his emotionless mask. "There is nothing to tell."

"....Did you and Yukito-san have an arguement?"

He snorted. "The very notion that Yukito can argue with ANYONE. Is perposterous(sp?), I won't even deem that with a proper answer."

"Did he forget to do something for you? He usually forgets things unless Touya reminds him."

"What would that matter?"

She paused watching as he seemed to tense at the mention of the older Kinomoto sibling. Suddenly everything clicked. "Yue!! Are you JEALOUS of Touya?!"

He seemed to jump. "Are you insane!? What reason would I possibly have to be jealous of that low class, powerless, unattractive, attention stealing, know nothing mortal?! None that's what!! The very idea!! I mean honestly!! And you call yourself smart!" He was midly aware that not only was he babbling nonsense, insulting the hostess, and basically screaming in her face, but he was also clutching the cushion of the chair so tightly that his nails cut through, and his rising anger had caused him to call on his ice attack which had frozen his chair completely.

Tomoyo arched a delicate brow waiting until he had stopped ranting. "Because Yukito has all of his attention." She mused easily and watched in barely consealed amusement as he went off on another rant.

* * *

Tsukishiro Household

* * *

Once again he found himself in the same position as a week prior, glaring in accusation at the door. A part of him wished the door would have gotten stuck locking the fair haired youth inside, another part of him had hoped it would fall ot it's hinges and crush Touya, and another part was telling him just how childish he was being.

It wasn't Yukito's fault that people seemed to flock to him. It wasn't his fault that people found him attractive. Wasn't his fault that he was such a good listner. Not his fault that he was sweet, polite, intelligent, caring, sexy, and a helluva lot more. No. That was not Yukito's fault. He had no control over how he looked. It was completely and totally Yue's fault. His fault for making him a attractive. His fault for making him a good listner. His fault for making him sweet, polite, intelligent, caring, sexy and a helluva lot more. It was completely his fault. His only thought had been to make someone that would instantly attract the Kinomoto brother. He hadn't meant for Touya to -fall- for the boy.

But if he thought about, and Kami knows he didn't want to, he would realize that he had practically made Yukito for Touya Kinomoto. And that very thought angered him more than what the tall boy could possibly be doing alone with his Snow bunny. He scowled angrilly glaring straight ahead his mind in a whirlwind.

This was how, five hours later, Yukito found the ice guardian. Glaring at the doorway, the stairs around him covered in ice. Sighing Yukito gently placed his hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Yue simply looked up at him. Without another word Yukito gently grabbed his arm tugging him to his feet before stepping over the two stairs that were ice covered, leading Yue back to his own room. Gently laying Yue back on his futon he stood to leave, surprised when Yue grabbed his arm.

"Yue?"

"Stay......onegai...."

He smiled softly laying beside Yue, gently pulling him into a hug. "O.k." He whispered allowing Yue to wrap him in a protective hold.

Yue watched the moonlight play over the boys features as he quietly slept curled like a cat into Yue's chest. Yue sighed softly pulling him closer and breathing in his scent.

"Stay.....forever, my bunny. Stay."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. 


End file.
